Shanghai Disney Resort
The Shanghai Disney Resort is a theme park resort built by Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. This was the first Disney park in mainland China and the second within the Greater China region, the other being the existing Hong Kong Disneyland. The resort is opened summer 2016.[1] Phase 1 of the resort's development featured a Disneyland-style park, Shanghai Disneyland Park, an entertainment district, two themed hotels, recreational facilities, a lake and associated parking and transportation hubs. Additional phases will see the development of two additional theme parks at the resort. The site will cover 963 acres in Pudong, Shanghai, or approximately 3 times the size of the Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, at a cost of 24.5 billion yuan (US$3.7 billion) for the new theme park and an additional 4.5 billion yuan (US$0.7 billion) to build other aspects of the resort. 43% of the resort will be owned by The Walt Disney Company and the remaining 57% will be owned by the Shanghai Shendi Group, itself a joint venture of three companies owned by the Shanghai government. Project Application Report for the resort was approved by the Chinese government on November 4, 2009. History and development *In 2000, 2002, 2003, it was rumored that the construction of a park known as "Shanghai Disneyland" would begin in 2005, and be completed in 2014. This was originally denied by Hong Kong International Theme Parks President Bill Ernest. *On December 5, 2007, the assessment agency reported that construction of "Shanghai Disneyland" would start after the Expo 2010 Shanghai China, with an investment amounting to 40 billion yuan. *On March 7, 2008, Ming Pao Daily News reported that Disney's first choice for construction was in Pudong, Shanghai. *November 1, 2009: While attending the 21st session of the International Business Leaders Advisory Council, Han Zheng, Mayor of Shanghai said, in response to the media's questions: "Shanghai Municipal Government will, in the near future, convene a special press conference to release the latest information and to answer your questions.” Some people say that the "Shanghai Disneyland" project was approved in October 2009, but due to the low-key style of the Shanghai Municipal Government, and the need to fine-tune details between the two sides, as well as the need to change the 4 regulations, so subject to 100% to determine the rear will be publicly announced. *At 8:30 on November 4, 2009, an announcement, authorized by the Shanghai Municipal Government Press Office, was made: "Shanghai Disneyland project application report has been approved by the relevant state departments. Estimated total investment of 24.4 billion renminbi." Land near the proposed production site increased in value dramatically after the announcement was made. *January 18, 2011: A mainland government official confirmed that Shanghai Disneyland which is scheduled now to open in 2015 will be 2-3 times the size of Hong Kong Disneyland and will eventually contain three theme parks. Speculation is that these three theme parks will include parks based on Magic Kingdom, Epcot and Animal Kingdom. *April 7, 2011: Groundbreaking begins at the Shanghai Disneyland Resort site. *April 28, 2014: Disney CEO Bob Iger announced an extra $800 million investment that will be spent to add additional rides and entertainment by opening day, bringing the total budget to $5.5 billion. The construction begun, and construction on a major road begun in order to transport materials for the rest of the park. Major construction work is planned to start as early as May 2011, targeting a 2016 opening. The resort is planned to cover an area of 4 km2.(988 acres) It is expected to cost 25 billion RMB ($3.66 billion USD). The project will be financed by several large Chinese state-owned enterprises in Shanghai forming a joint venture with the Walt Disney Company. The Oriental Land Company has not confirmed any connection to this venture with Disney on the Shanghai Disneyland project. "The first-phase of the project will be to the South of Huanglou Area, an area in Chuansha Town, the southeast suburbs of Shanghai's Pudong area; the second phase will extend further southwest," an urban developer from Shanghai stated Features Theme Parks *Shanghai Disneyland Park Category:Resorts Category:Shanghai Disney Resort